Automated personal assistants (e.g., virtual assistants) can support a range of reactive and proactive scenarios ranging from question answering to providing an alert about plane flights and traffic. Some automated personal assistants can provide reminder services aimed at helping people to remember future tasks that they may otherwise forget. An automated personal assistant may use natural language to access a device's commands, settings, and integrated services. In many cases, these interactions can require that the user communicate a date and/or time. For example, a time indication is required when a user would like to create an appointment, set a reminder, and/or inquire about weather, sports, news, request a timeline of a project, etc. Whether issuing commands or retrieving information, a user is encouraged, by convention and instruction, to structure the user's utterances as if the user were speaking with a real person. However, these types of interpersonal communications often give rise to temporal expressions that are imprecise, nuanced, and/or ambiguous. Thus, in communications and planning, users often express uncertainty about time using imprecise temporal expressions (“ITEs”). ITEs can serve communicative purposes (e.g., conveying priority, flexibility, or one's own uncertainty), but modern automated personal assistants lack system support to capture the intent behind an ITE systems to respond appropriately. This can result in unnatural interactions and undesirable interruptions. For example, a conventional automated personal assistant may interpret “sometime later today” as meaning 12:00 PM, when the user intended it to be 2:00 PM. Thus, a system is needed that can identify ITEs and generate a prediction of one or more approximate time intervals so that it can be consumed by a device's automated personal assistant, predictive services, scheduling service, etc.